epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arquivo:Dr Seuss VS Shakespeare. Epic Rap Battles of History 12
Description Download on iTunes ► http://erb.fm/buySeuss Hi! Hey! I'm writing these words on May 27, 2014! I don't know if you're just finding this video or watching it again, either way, hi and thank you. My name is Nice Peter, and I make songs and videos. I am going on a LIVE CONCERT TOUR in June and July of 2014, and I might be coming near you. I'm going to perform rap battles and songs, and you can meet me after the show if you want to. I'll be at: MAY 31, THE IRENIC - SAN DIEGO http://bit.ly/1kcrmt3 JUNE 1, THE TROUBADOUR - LA http://bit.ly/1kcrtEY JUNE 3, HARLOW'S - SACRAMENTO http://bit.ly/1kcruJa JUNE 5, LOLA'S ROOM - PORTLAND http://bit.ly/1kcrx7L JUNE 6, RICKSHAW - VANCOUVER http://bit.ly/1kcrxVp JUNE 7, EL CORAZON - SEATTLE http://bit.ly/1kcrCbC JUNE 10, ROXY THEATRE - DENVER http://bit.ly/1kcrF7i JUNE 12, THE VANGUARD - TULSA http://bit.ly/1kcrIQg JUNE 13, GRANADA - LAWRENCE, KS http://bit.ly/1kcrMQc JUNE 15, VAUDEVILLE - DES MOINES http://bit.ly/1kcrQ2v JUNE 16, FINE LINE - MINNEAPOLIS http://bit.ly/1kcrSYb JUNE 18. REGGIE'S - CHICAGO http://bit.ly/1kcrV68 JUNE 19, BLIND PIG - ANN ARBOR http://bit.ly/1kcrWak JUNE 21, WAITING BOOM - BUFFALO http://bit.ly/1kcrZTB JUNE 23, LEE'S PALACE - TORONTO http://bit.ly/1kcs2yH JUNE 24, WEBSTER HALL - NEW YORK http://bit.ly/1kcs49z JUNE 25, JAMMIN' JAVA - VIENNA http://bit.ly/1kcsaOy JUNE 27, CHOP SHOP - CHARLOTTE http://bit.ly/1kcsehr JUNE 28, THE MASQUERADE - ATLANTA http://bit.ly/1kcsfBO JUNE 29, HIGH DIVE - GAINESVILLE http://bit.ly/1kcskFJ JULY 3, DEAF INSTITUTE - MANCHESTER http://bit.ly/1kcspJn JULY 6, HARE & HOUNDS - BIRMINGHAM http://bit.ly/1kcstc6 JULY 7, THINK TANK - NEWCASTLE http://bit.ly/1kcsrB0 JULY 8, BROADCAST - GLASGOW http://bit.ly/ScDUuc JULY 10, VOODOO LOUNGE - DUBLIN http://bit.ly/1mArUxE JULY 11, THE EXCHANGE - BRISTOL http://bit.ly/Rybqup JULY 12, BUSH HALL - LONDON http://bit.ly/ScDZ10 JULY 14, BATOFAR - PARIS http://bit.ly/ScE0lM JULY 16, KB18 - COPENHAGEN http://bit.ly/1kctv82 JULY 18, JOHN DEE - OSLO http://bit.ly/1kctvVL JULY 20, DEBASER - STOCKHOLM http://bit.ly/1kcttx3 JULY 22, PRIVATCLUB - BERLIN http://bit.ly/1kctAc3 JULY 23, DAS BETT - FRANKFURT http://bit.ly/1kctCjU JULY 25, DEN EGLANTIER - ANTWERP http://bit.ly/1kctDo4 JULY 26, PARADISO - AMSTERDAM http://bit.ly/1kctEs9 http://www.nicepeter.com/ ------------------- Click to tweet this vid-ee-oh! http://clicktotweet.com/b3YFj ► ERB Returns on May 5th, 2014 at http://youtube.com/erb ◄ New ERB merch: http://bit.ly/MNwYxq http://instagram.com/erb | http://facebook.com/erb http://twitter.com/ERBofHistory | http://google.com/ ERB http://erb.tumblr.com | http://soundcloud.com/erb http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.com Hi. My name is Nice Peter, and this is an Epic Rap Battles of History. These videos could not be possible without you, your suggestions, your subscription, and a very talented cast and crew: ▼ CAST ▼ William Shakespeare: George Watsky http://www.youtube.com/gwatsky Thing 1 and Thing 2: Lloyd Ahlquist http://www.youtube.com/EpicLLOYD https://twitter.com/theEpicLloyd | http://instagram.com/theepiclloyd The Cat and the Hat: Nice Peter http://www.youtube.com/nicepeterToo http://twitter.com/NicePeter | http://instagram.com/nicepeter Dr Seuss: Mickey Meyer http://www.twitter.com/Mickey_Meyer ▼ CREW ▼ Executive Producers: Peter Shukoff & Lloyd Ahlquist Directed by Dave McCary: http://www.youtube.com/goodneighborstuff Assistant Director: Patrick McIntyre Edited by Sean Barrett: http://youtube.com/seanbarrett Behind the Scenes edited by: Tremain Hayhoe Director of Photography: Jon Na http://youtube.com/jonnamean Written by: Nice Peter, Lloyd Ahlquist, George Watsky, Greg Owens, and Zach Sherwyn aka MC Mr. NapkinsArt and Costumes by Mary Gutfleisch: http://youtube.com/MaryDoodles Makeup and Hair by Ceciley Jenkins: http://youtube.com/Ceciley Audio mixed by: Rafael Serrano Production Coordinator: Aaron Zaragoza and Neely Shamam Produced by Mickey Meyer for Maker Studios, Venice, CA. Production Assistant: Chris Millergosh I think that's it. see you soon, -nice peter Categoria:Vídeos